


Past is new future

by Nininka



Category: Actor - Fandom, Backstreet Boys, Love - Fandom, Sexy Zone, pop group - Fandom, singer - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Music, Love, Love at First Sight, Musicians, Other, Party, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, True Love, own work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nininka/pseuds/Nininka
Summary: Nikole decides to make a meeting for people from her school year, because she probably hides a feeling for Daniel. However, she also loves someone else. She wants to wonder if Daniel is still close to her heart or is it just a game of appearances.
Relationships: Daniel Zakolski/Ines Saleska, Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character, Nicole Baros/Daniel Zakolski





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I once had a dream about this band - Backstreet Boys.  
> This story is based on this dream. A bit expanded and a bit changed, maybe a bit personal too.  
> Any resemblance to real characters and events is coincidental.  
> Anyway, everyone knows who it is about, but nobody will read it anyway.
> 
> I know this is not like the other stories on here and that it might seem boring but I like writing and maybe some day I will do more stories.

On the beautiful afternoon in June, Nicole Baros decided to organize a meeting. Nicole lives in America, and now she has decided to return to her old town in Poland, her family town, only to organize this meeting. The impulse was caused she found a school photo. Among her classmates was Daniel Zakolski. She thought, she still felt something towards him. The reason for organizing this meeting was that she hid the feelings for another different person.   
Their story - Nicole and Daniels - is banal. She was and still is a shy girl, medium-high, with dark, brown hair and blue eyes. She did not meet with anyone, always out of the way in the school. She did not have friends or good friends in the school.   
Daniel was a tall, dark-haired man with green eyes well-known football player, adored by all. When she thought about it she came to the conclusion, that she was "visible", but she was not very liked by anyone. They tolerated her because she was with Daniel.   
They became a couple because their mutual friend thought they were getting together. In part, it was true. She always wanted to be with him, she loved him . They were together for a year, but why their relationship ended, she did not remember. After the end of school, their paths has separated. Nicole met her, now ex-husband, but she still remembered Daniel, in a different way. They were supposed to be friends, but it also failed.   
That day she sat on the couch while her children played with their nanny in the garden. The garden was very well looked after. The white roses she had planted two years ago, people said to be the most beautiful in the whole area, where she lived.  
She began to wonder, where she could organize this meeting and which date. Nikki called a known place, where she usually had the opportunity to organize various conferences and meetings for her company, while she lived in Poland. The manager knew her well. They set the date for the last weekend of July, from Friday to Sunday. The place is located in the north of the country, in a picturesque, mysterious forest.

At the beginning of the last week of July, a man sitting by the pool, in his beautiful home, set about viewing the mail received this morning. Opening the first letter from the edge, he was surprised, because it was an invitation.   
An invitation to a meeting that ended primary school education twenty years ago. Invited guests can appear along with accompanying persons - fiancés, girls or entire families with children. This meeting is to take place in a palace in the northern part of the country. Everything is already paid and reserved. There is also an additional note that if someone fits the nearest weekend date, then on Friday may come, because everything has been reserved just for those upcoming three days.  
He was even more surprised when he saw the signature on the invitation. Actually, he forgot about the girl who signed invitation, many years ago. Now he realized when he saw her last time. It was fifteen years ago, when they were a couple at school. After that sometimes they said “hello” occasionally, when they saw each other. They were supposed to become friends, but they failed. They do not contact each other any more. She moved away and he changed his place of residence.  
  
On Thursday late in the evening, day before meeting, he took his fiancée and started going there. There was a long way to go and because he liked to ride at night, he chose this time.  
When he arrived in the early morning on Friday, it turned out that he came first. Nobody was there yet. It's nothing weird in that because the time of arrival was not set. Besides that it was a Friday so most people, were probably still at work.

A nineteenth-century palace was chosen for the meeting. It was surrounded by an English-style park. The entrance gate, had two monumental pillars. On each of them bulls head were. A driveway is chestnut alley with tiny pebbles that crunched under a car. On the left side of the entrance was a small parking, where guests left their cars to go to reception.  
The palace was white on outside. It had a side wing with a column portico, connected to the palace by a semi-circular gallery. Opposite the entrance was a lawn with neatly arranged flowerbeds and a huge weeping willow tree. In front of the road at the end to the main building, there was a monument - a bust of a famous composer from the 1980s.  
When you entered the palace hall, the view was breath-taking. The floor was covered with black and white tiles. The square columns supporting the hotel celling.   
On the left was a couch for waiting guests. In the distance was a small bar for guests.   
There were several armchairs with small tables next to it.  
Directly opposite the entrance were bedrooms and suites. To the right was a maroon-coloured reception desk with one couch, two blue-gold striped armchairs, and a small table. In the windows were white blue curtains with a golden tip.  
“Hello. I am Henrik Mikke, the owner of this palace. I understand that you are coming for meeting arranged by Mrs. Nicole Baros.” - in front of them an older man appeared. He was about fifty, with slightly greying hair and nice smile.  
“Yes, good morning. Daniel Zakolski with his fiancée” he said, keeping his hand in his pants pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, I'll take you to the apartment." While saying this, the owner pointed to the door leading to the rooms.  
On the way to his apartment, Daniel managed to notice battle paintings on both sides of the corridor, beautifully matching the interior of the place.   
Each of the pictures caught the eye and stimulated the imagination. It never occurred to him that he would be in such a beautiful place.  
Daniel and his fiancée were given a room with a spacious balcony. Room was at the end of the corridor on the left. Daniel would like to get different one, on the other side. As he noted earlier this room had stairs and balcony to the garden.   
When he asked about this, the manager told him that the mentioned room was too big for two of them. Besides, it's already reserved for someone else. He also added that this floor also has an exit to the garden. After all, people using this floor must also have access to the garden.

The place where they were supposed to stay for this weekend was a large apartment, divided into a bedroom and a living room, with a bathroom.   
To living room enter was from the main hall. It had a small brown round table with four chairs against the left wall, and next to it was a couch with a poof and one pistachio armchair. There was a bench next to these appliances, and on either side of the couch, long silver standing lamps. To the right of the door stood a small dressing table with two lamps. Lighting was provided by two large windows, with curtains and beige curtains.  
The TV on right when entering the bedroom.  
The TV was standing in front of the couch, on a brown table.   
In the bedroom, there was a large four-poster bed in front of the door, and to the right a large, dark wardrobe.   
Behind the door, in front of the bed, was a white curtain. Behind it, on white tiles, stood a small white bathtub. Next was the bathroom, with two sinks on a black marble base, a shower cubicle, and a toilet. The whole bathroom was also in light colours.  
Daniel's fiancée was surprised how his friend, could do it.

After half an hour of his arrival, Nicole came to the place. The girl left early in the morning, but no one knew that she had her own house nearby, intended for several-day trips during company business trips.

Daniel was just behind the curtain in his room, arms folded across his chest, when he saw the black car approaching. He recognized it as a Toyota. He rested one hand on the window frame and rested his forehead on it, while the other was in his pants pocket.  
After a while, the car stopped and Nicole came out. First, she went to the trunk and took out the stroller, because her youngest daughter sometimes still rode in a stroller.  
"Trolley?" the man thought and was surprised at the same time.  
Then the woman opened the door and took one older girl out of the car, then another girl, and finally a third, and put her in the stroller. "Third child?" Daniel was surprised. He remembered that when he saw her last time, she was with two. He did not know about the third child.   
Daniel could see her clearly through the veil, but the girl was busy and even if she looked back, she wouldn't see him. But he could admire her from a distance. She was wearing a short black skirt and an apricot top with short sleeves the same colour as her trainers. Accessories to this outfit were the sunglasses she was now wearing over her forehead, as well as a black bracelet and her long hair tied back in a ponytail. Daniel could see her beautiful figure, which she so carefully concealed during her teenage years, behind pants and long sweaters.

“Good morning, Nicole. How was your trip?” Daniel, hearing the manager's words from outside the window, was slightly surprised. What is this manager imagining? This is how he relates to her. After all, Daniel did not know that the girl knew all the employees of this charming corner well.  
“Good morning, Henry. Pretty bearable.”  
“You're the second person today.” Said the manager.  
“How's that?” Nikki was surprised.  
“Mr. Daniel is here.” The manager announced.  
“Oh, I understand.” The woman's heart beat faster, but to hide it, she asked. “Is Radek working today? Maybe he could help me with my luggage.”  
“Yes, it is today. I'll call him right away.” He walked away towards the entrance.  
Meanwhile, Nikki, crouching, turned to the girls.  
“Now we're going to take a little trip, and we'll have a lot of fun on this trip. Right, my ladies?” The girls nodded resolutely.  
After a while, he heard footsteps and saw the mentioned Radek. Normal for him, but maybe Nikki likes it. No, but she approached him indifferently, but he did not.  
“Hi, Radek.” She greeted him by shaking hands. Daniel was feeling jealous, but he couldn't understand why. “Could you help me get my luggage up to my room?”  
“Yes, let's go.”

At this point, Ines left the bathroom. Upon arrival, she wanted to freshen up to feel "sober", because although she slept in the car, the fatigue still persisted, so she wanted to wash off the hardships of the journey.  
“Baby, why don't we go eat something?” She asked Daniel.  
“Okay, give me five minutes, and we can go”. Daniel quickly entered the bathroom, taking a polo shirt and a brush from his suitcase on the way. He washed quickly, changed clothes, and combed his hair. After a short time, he was ready and they were just leaving the room when Nikki was going upstairs with her daughters.   
For a split second their eyes met and he saw the sadness in them. The woman looked at him, then at his fiancée, and her eyes fell on him again, and he would have given his head that he saw something more in them, but he didn't know what it was. She walked quickly up the stairs and disappeared around the bend in the corridor that led to her temporary room.


	3. Chapter 3

She was given the largest room available. She didn't know Daniel wanted it. Nicole had seen it several times before, during her business meetings. And she reserved for her eventually.  
The room was for five people. When you entered it, to the right of the door there was a small fold-out couch that could be used by one person. After a few more steps, on the left side, there were two single beds, separated by small tables in the middle and hanging bedside lamps.  
In the centre of the room was a table with five dark-coloured chairs with a yellow seat. There was a dressing table with a mirror on the left wall. Next to it, but closer to the door, on a small table, on wheels, was a TV. This meant it could be placed anywhere in the room. There was also a door to the bathroom which had a sink, walk-in shower, and toilet.  
In a square alcove in front of the door, there was the largest bed. The youngest will be sleeping in a travel cot, which the woman always carried with her. And to the left of the bed, on a sloping wall, there were two windows. On the right side of this double bed was a hidden door to the balcony with the stairs and access to the garden.  
There were paintings on the walls depicting a floral motif, and the entire room was kept in white and beige.  
Radek was standing in the corridor because he had already put his luggage in the room.

“Radek, please, tell the manager that if any invited guest was without an accompanying person, can stay at my place because two beds will be free.”  
“Okay Nikki, so two people can sign up to your room.”  
“Yes, please. Thank you for helping with the luggage.”  
Radek was about to go downstairs, but he stopped after a few meters and turned to Nicole, asking a question.  
“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? The girls are also invited.” he added quickly.  
“You don't mind?”  
“Absolutely not. I would like to know you better. I liked you from the beginning of you coming here, but somehow there was no opportunity.” The boy was confused.  
“You're honest. Yes, okay, but let me tell you right away, don't count on anything more. I had a not very successful marriage and I do not want to be associated with anyone yet ... For my part, you can only count on friendship.” she said. Radek nodded. While talking to him, she thought there was only one person, she would like to be with.  
“I understand.”  
“And it doesn't bother you?”  
“No. I'll be picking you up at six-thirty.”  
“Well, okay. We will be ready.” She smiled and closed the door behind him.

Daughters were sitting on the couch and watching a fairy tale, which in the meantime she managed to turn them on. She sat down next to them and sighed. Her arms dropped. What was she supposed to do? She did not want to get involved in a new relationship. Or maybe she was counting on Daniel coming alone. It can't be anyone's fault that she thought so foolishly. After a dozen years have passed and everyone could get involved. Just because she has failed doesn't mean everyone has to have a bad life.  
She quickly washed them and took them to eat a late breakfast .On the way the girls fell asleep a little and now they had to eat something. Restaurant was empty when they went into. She thought she would see Daniel again, but it took a while for the kids and herself to get dressed, and they must have finished eating.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is reading this I'm looking for Beta for help me. Thanks.


End file.
